Amanda Lopez/History
Early life Around the ages 4–5, Amanda had been introduced to an extreme bake-off TV show called Cake 'Splosion, having been hooked ever since. Since then, she had always dreamed to appear on the show as a contestant, and even spent every morning baking a cupcake resembling the likeliness of its host Basil Bravo, in case she would encounter him one day. __TOC__ Recent Events Season 1 Among other Jefferson County Middle School students, Amanda debuted in "Going the Extra Milo", set on the first day of school. She was first seen in the bus, as Bradley made a bet with Melissa that Milo, who missed the bus alongside Zack, wouldn't make to at school on time. Soon enough, she and various other students joined Bradley's side, each of them betting some of their snacks (Amanda, in particular, wagered gummy licorice) that Milo wouldn't make it on time. She and the other students lost the bet, however, as Milo and Zack got teleported in class in the nick of time. In "The Undergrounders", Amanda joined the class to the field trip to the Natural History Museum, which the class took via Danville's subway system. She notably has reckoned the schedule of the town's subway to the second. She was also the first one to notice that the car Milo and his friends were in came off, interrupting Bradley, who had ironically complained earlier that Milo was always stealing the show due to his bad luck. In "Sunny Side Up", Amanda joined Bradley and Mort's team for Ms. Murawski's egg-dropping assignment. On the day of the assignment, the three managed to score an A- with only a hair fraction. Despite them having scored the highest yet, they were beaten by Milo's team, who managed to score an A without any damage done to their egg. "Party of Peril" had one of Amanda's first, more significant roles, in which she is in charge of the school yearbook and was roped into helping with Milo's birthday party when Melissa took advantage of her perfectionism. She later showed up at the Play Park Go-Cart Fun Track, where party was held, with a bubble machine and helped set up both the decorations and the "Murphy's Law countermeasures". The party had run smoothly, despite only a few mishaps (such as Amanda's bubble machine getting flung away), and has been Milo's best birthday ever. Screenshot (4006).png|Amanda gives in to Melissa's request... Screenshot (4007).png|...but she's aware what Melissa just did. Screenshot (4042).png|Amanda arrives at the party with her bubble machine, ready to organize it. Screenshot (4049).png|Amanda activating the Murphy's Law countermeasures after being set up. Screenshot (4050).png|The countermeasures being activated. Screenshot (4069).png|The countermeasures seem to work just fine. In the following episode, "Smooth Opera-tor", Amanda attended at the same opera Milo, Zack and Melissa went to for extra credits, which Milo had noticed in a rather excitable way, as if he had a crush on her. Unlike Milo and his friends, however, Amanda attended the opera for her own enjoyment. She reveals to Milo, Zack, and Melissa that she schedules everything, including her enjoyment hours. While Milo tries to save the show, Amanda goes through a hard time trying to keep herself calm, but at the end of the opera, Amanda starts a standing ovation, having genuinely enjoyed herself. She even goes with Milo, Zack, and Melissa to have pizza (not that she's totally okay with Murphy's Law, as she clarifies to Milo at the end of the episode). Screenshot (4099).png|Milo cheerfully greeting Amanda... Screenshot (4101).png|...followed by Amanda's nervous response. Screenshot (4108).png|Amanda showing Milo her schedule. Screenshot (4169).png|Melissa tries to keep Amanda calm during the opera... Screenshot (4189).png|...but as the mishaps pile up, Amanda's composure dwindles. Screenshot (4206).png|In the end, though, Amanda enjoyed the opera enough to start the standing ovation. Screenshot (4210).png|Amanda eventually invited Milo and friends to eat pizza. Amanda was also attending science class during "The Substitute", in which Ms. Baxter substituted for Ms. Murawski. When Milo volunteered to help Ms. Baxter to assist her during the lesson, Amanda cautiously warned her to take a few steps back from Milo, due to Murphy's Law. Later, when a sentient blob is causing chaos in class, said blob was specifically annoying Amanda by taking her phone and texting in class, which wasn't allowed. In "School Dance", Amanda was in charge of a Niagara Falls-themed middle school dance. Since she was in charge of many committees and desired to keep the school dance as perfect as possible, she asked Lydia to have fun in her place, while she keeps everything under control. Amanda specifically asked Milo to keep distance from everything when he arrived, as she feared he would disrupt everything. A number of mishaps did occur, which she quickly attempted to fix, but when it culminated into a blackout, Amanda gave up. To her surprise, however, when the lights came back on, much of the damage had been fixed and even improved. She discovered a shoe in a puddle of glue with help from Mort, and set out to find who was responsible. This proved to be Milo, and after returning his shoe, a grateful Amanda asked if he'd like to dance; he would, but couldn't immediately, because he was playing on stage with Zack, Melissa and Mort in their yet-to-be-named band, Just Getting Started. School Dance 37.jpg|Amanda was in charge of organizing the school dance. 6 Amanda's request.jpg|Amanda pleads to Milo to keep himself away... School Dance 45.jpg|...from everything. School Dance 104.jpg|Amanda does everything to keep the school dance under control... TLC 10.jpg|...but the blackout made her lose heart. School Dance 117.jpg|However, the school dance seemed to be fixed, and even made better. School Dance 124.jpg|The one who fixed this had lost their shoe, and Amanda is determined to find out who it belongs to... 25 Milo woos Amanda.png|...which turns out to be Milo. Amanda was seen attending the Battle of the Bands with Lydia in "Battle of the Bands". They rode a wave of water during Just Getting Started's performance, both of them having fun. During "Disaster of My Dreams", Amanda and other students stood to the lockers when a boulder came through the halls, which Elliot tried to stop. Amanda and the rest of her class went to the school's yacht, the S.S. Indulgence, for a field trip during the events of "Some Like it Yacht", and were stranded for about an hour on a deserted island before a freakishly high tide brought them back. She was seen crossing the street on a Thursday with Milo, Zack, Melissa, Bradley and Mort in "World Without Milo", and gasped when Elliot said that the world would be a better place without Milo, showing that she's grown to care for him. In "A Christmas Peril", Amanda joined Mort, the Murphys, the Underwoods and the Chases for a meal in a mall's Chinese restaurant when they were snowed in on Christmas Eve. Although Amanda did not appear in "Fungus Among Us", a Pistachion disguised as her carried Melissa and Zack away alongside other disguised Pistachions towards Lard World, which has been transformed into a human detention center; implying that Amanda has already been captured by the Pistachions as well and sent to the same fate. Season 2 Amanda appears as one of the many captives of the Pistachions in "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", and has been one of the first victims of Derek's M.U.L.C.H., being transformed into a Pistachion alongside Buford in the final act. With her mind altered to despise humans, she and the other transformed characters are ordered by Derek to slay Milo, Phineas, Ferb, Dakota, Cavendish, Doofenshmirtz and Orton Mahlson, pursuing the group on a rollercoaster. Fortunately, Doofenshmirtz's future self, Professor Time, arrives to pick up Orton and slay Derek in 1955, before he has set his plan in motion, causing the Pistachions to disappear and have Amanda and the other M.U.L.C.H. victims revert back to their normal selves. BufordAmandaPreMulching.png|Amanda and Buford, before getting mulched. IMG 0312.PNG|The mulched friends attack at order of Derek. IMG 0342.PNG|They're fortunately turned back to normal when Derek is eliminated in 1955. Amanda is seen attending science class in "Teacher Feature". After Ms. Murawski and he desk have fallen into the underground and have been rescued by Scott, she feels so pumped up and elated that she asked Scott out. Afterwards, Ms. Murawski dismisses class early, to which the other students, including Amanda, cheer. In "Picture Day", Amanda guides her fellow students to get their picture taken for the yearbook. She asks then to get their picture taken in front of the library backdrop, despite the fact that the photos are being taken in a library already, but with the reason that her backdrop depicts a slightly nicer library. As things go wrong when Milo needs his picture taken, such as the camera falling through the floor and shattering, Melissa asks her if they can use any camera to get Milo's picture taken, to which Amanda replies that it's allowed, but the backdrop needs to match the one of the other photos, and the picture has to be turned in at 6:00 PM. Milo, Melissa and Zack go around town, trying to get a picture with Amanda's backdrop, but they unfortunately return to her at school empty-handed. When Amanda apologizes for Milo's sake, Milo reveals he isn't all too bothered due spending a day full of memories with his best friends. At this moment, Chad and Mort arrive, armored with mobile phones, in order to take a picture of Milo in belief he's a vampire. One of Chad's photos manages to depict Milo with Amanda's backdrop, but since it proves Milo is not a vampire, Chad is about to delete it when Cavendish accidentally bumps into him, with a photo of a yeti to show to Mr. Block. After the encounter, Amanda asks Chad to send the photo quickly to her, none of them realizing that Chad has accidentally picked up Cavendish's phone during the encounter. AmandaBeCarefulMilo.png|Amanda asks Milo to be careful when he poses for his photo. AmandaTurnItInAtSix.png|Amanda explains the requirements for the yearbook photos. AmandaImHoldingThePresses.png|When Milo arrives back, Amanda needs the photo and fast. AmandaImSoSorryMilo.png|...but she realizes Milo has failed, feeling sorry for him. ChadAndMortPicAttack.png|Then Chad and Mort arrive to take "proof"... MiloMelissaZackAmandaAwww.png|...and they succeeded! AmandaSendThatPictureToMe.png|Amanda asks Chad to send the photo before anything goes wrong. In "Cake 'Splosion!", Amanda gets excited when Basil Bravo, from her favorite TV show Cake 'Splosion, shows up at Jefferson County Middle School to pick two students as contestants for the next episode. When Milo gets chosen as one of the contestants, he notices Amanda's excited attempts to grab Mr. Bravo's attention, so he suggests to Basil to have Amanda as his partner. Basil agrees, and Amanda's dream gets fulfilled. However, her excitement rapidly dwindles when she fully realizes Milo would be her partner, still anxious about Murphy's Law. Milo reassures her that he'll pack up his backpack more securely than ever before, promising her that he'll be able to dispel anything going wrong. It doesn't stop her from worrying, but she and Milo show up on the fateful day at Cake 'Splosion regardless. She assigns Milo as the role of prep chef, explaining to him to set up all the ingredients and tools while she bakes the actual cake. Once the first round begins, they work well together and have fun in the process, eventually passing to the final round with a purple and green-glazed friendship cake, with teddy bear decorations. When the final round, a three-part obstacle course, is about to start, Milo decides to sit it out for Amanda's sake. However, Amanda stops Milo and reveals to him that she had realized that it's better having him around due to his preparedness. Milo rejoins Amanda, and the two carry their cake, evading all obstacles in the final round with much enjoyment, until they accidentally trip over Diogee, sending their cake into Basil Bravo's face. Milo apologizes for this blunder, but Amanda isn't upset by this loss, having had so much fun during the contest while accomplishing her dream to show up on Cake 'Splosion. However, Basil Bravo declares Milo and Amanda as the winners anyway, approving of the moistness of the cake and the extreme way it was delivered. In turn, Amanda happily embraces Milo, who blushes at this sudden gesture. AmandaReallyLikesThatShow.png|Amanda reacts with glee upon seeing Basil Bravo in person. AmandaUpNDown2.png|Amanda trying to get her idol's attention. BravoThisWillMakeSpectacularView.png|She's excited to get her dream fulfilled... MiloYoureGonnaBeOnYourFaveShow.png|...but loses motivation once she realizes Murphy's Law will be at play. MiloAmandaTwirling2.png|Amanda has fun together with Milo in the last round... AmandaThisIOsTheMostFunIEverHad.png|...and isn't upset when losing. BravoAmandaLope.png|Turns out Amanda and Milo won anyway... MiloAmandaHug.png|...resulting in Amanda joyously hugging Milo. In "Doof's Day Out", Amanda is seen among the other students of Ms. Murawski's class when they and Doofenshmirtz are being guided through an exhibit on the digestive system at the Natural History Museum. She's seen again when Doofenshmirtz's organ race car by Ms. Murawski's group, but didn't get picked up in the process unlike Mort and Joni. In "Managing Murphy's Law", Amanda appoints herself as the manager of Milo, Zack and Melissa's band, Just Getting Started (although yet unnamed according to Zack), and arranged them a benefit concert: Forget the Llamas, Save the Alpacas. She commanded Milo, Zack, Melissa and Mort to rehearse on the spot while ordering Chad and Lydia to bring them their instruments and loudspeakers, respectively. When Murphy's Law makes their current location unsuitable for rehearsal, Amanda demands the four to rehearse at Milo's garage instead. They, Chad and Lydia spend their time at the Murphy's garage, and as Zack tries coming up with a better name for their band, the garage collapses on itself, forcing the seven kids to flee outside. After Milo fetches their instruments out of the rubble, Amanda texts Brigette to take them to the concert, to be held at the Fire Engine Museum Minutes before their concert, Milo is about to express his concern about everything that happened so far, but Amanda stops him, completely against the idea of quitting, and instead "Milo up" and continue with the concert, in spite of everything Murphy's Law would throw at them. This gets the band motivated to go on with their benefit concert and play a new song based on Zack's name suggestions, which Amanda watches with glee. During the concert, it's also revealed that she texted Cavendish and Dakota to take care of the pyrotechnics, as they ignite and drop a box of fireworks, ending the show with a bang. After the concert ended, Milo praises Amanda about her handiwork with her phone, and asks what she thinks of her job as band manager. She reveals that it's tougher than she imagined, but that Milo is worth it in the end, kissing him on the cheek afterwards. AmandaPickUpRehearsals.png|Amanda quickly texts some friends to chime in and get the rehearsal going. AmandaNoSuitableRehearsalSpace.png|When the field is ruined, Amanda asks to rehearse at Milo's instead. AmandaListenToYourBandManager.png|...and she doesn't take quitting for an answer. AmandaWhatevs.png|Even with intense events piling up, Amanda is still determined to go on. AmandaSuperSatisfied.png|Amanda is satisfied with the concert Milo and his friends performed... Milo x Amanda Kiss.png|...and thus rewards her hero with a kiss. In "Milo's Shadow", Amanda is seen on the school bus that Milo, Zack, Melissa and Doofenshmirtz board. When Doofenshmirtz unwraps all his negative events, they fill up the entire bus, as Amanda is seen being tossed around alongside Milo, Zack and Melissa when the school bus ends up in Subterranus. Arriving there, Milo escorts the group to the surface. Amanda is later seen in Ms. Murawski's class. She gets pushed onto the window alongside Ms. Murawski, Mort and other students by the excessive pink foam from Doofenshmirtz's cube, after the latter uses it to expel the flame of a Bunsen burner. In "Spy Little Sister!", Amanda makes a small appearance after Milo has interacted with Joni in the cafetaria, who gave Milo his and Zack's robot back after it flew into her applesauce lunch. Assuming Joni shared a romantic moment with him, Amanda is seen seething and growling as the other two students say their goodbyes, and as Milo returned to Zack and Melissa, Amanda speeds towards Joni, shaking her while frantically repeating that Milo's "hers", all but confirming that she has now developed a crush on him as well. Category:Character Histories Category:A